Blade pitch control in a helicopter main rotor is typically achieved by a swashplate having a stationary and a rotating ring with a bearing therebetween. The rotating ring is coupled to pitch horns on the rotor blades. The stationary ring is coupled to actuators that respond to pilot or automatic flight system inputs. Collective control is achieved by translating the swashplate up and down with respect to the rotorshaft and cyclic control is achieved by tilting the swashplate relative to the rotorshaft.
Existing designs consist of a centering spherical ball with a cylinderical inner diameter which slides up and down the rotorshaft when the inner swashplate member is rotating with the rotor, or up and down a stationary stand pipe mounted to the gearbox when the inner swashplate member is stationary with respect to rotation of the rotor. The translation (up and down sliding) of the centering ball allows for collective motion of the swashplate. The centering ball also allows the swashplate to tilt, which accounts for cyclic motion of the swashplate. Scissor links are connected between a swashplate member and the rotor to drive the swashplate member when it is part of the rotating system, or between the swashplate member and an airframe member to restrain the swashplate member from rotating when it is part of the stationary system.
Copending, commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 644,000, entitled FLEXIBLE SWASHPLATE CENTERING MEMBER, discloses a flexible swashplate centering member having generally radial flexible spokes. The radial spokes disclosed therein require cylindrical bearings at their outer ends to allow for collective translation of the swashplate, and shear pads at the outer ends to allow for the spoke lengthening that also accompanies collective swashplate translation from a mid-collective position.